nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Solentoya
About Solentoya Solentoya (Formally known as The Kingdom of Solentoya) is a nation found on the continent of Rievs Du Soleil, along the eastern coastline of the continent. It is unknown when Solentoya was first inhabited, but it is believed that the people are closely related to those from the Handaen Sultanate and Baia Papaya. Until 1704, the country was made up of 3 separate Kingdoms, all closely related to each other, but with the act of Determination in 1704, the 3 kingdoms united into one under of the rule of King Xavier I Castello-Ramos. Since the union Solentoya embarked on a period of economic growth and rapid development in infrastructure, the country is home to many natural resources such as oil, which strictly controlled by the government in order to preserve the natural beauty of the country - something for which it is famed. In more recent times, Solentoya set itself as a top tourist destination in Rievs Du Soleil and the world. Etymology Solentoya has a very warm sub-tropical like climate and is well known for it's many beaches, The name 'Solentoya' derives from the Solish word for 'Sun' which is Solen. This was combined with the name of the largest of the 3 kingdoms in present day Solentoya (Martoya) who were mainly responsible for the union in the first place. When combined the name created was Solentoya, a name that represents the countries location and part of it's history. The standard way to refer to a citizen of Solentoya is as a "Solentoyan." History Pre Solentoya Before the founding of Solentoya, the region comprised of 3 separate kingdoms, the Kingdom of Martoya, the Kingdom of Montañas & the Kingdom of Sornar. The 3 Kingdoms were each founded by 3 brothers, Felipe, Pablo & Alberto who are believe to have been settlers coming from foreign lands. At first the 3 kingdoms worked well together, with a similar language being created and the same cultural values being adopted, however with time the 3 kingdoms began to compete with each other for supremacy of the island. This lead to a period of stagnation in the economies and development of the country for a few hundred years as they fought wars in order to gain land from one another. Treaty of Belém ''On November 3rd 1672, a treaty was signed between the 3 kingdoms which essentially ended all hostilities between them and laid down the groundwork for future cooperation and what would lead the eventual union, it involved voiding all current territorial claims for the status quo and the creation of ever lasting peace, as well as this there was also the creation of a single currency and economic/foreign policies. Some historians believe this date to be founding of the nation as through this treaty, the 3 nations began to work as 1. '''Founding of Solentoya' On July 25th 1704 the Act of Determination was signed between the 3 kingdoms which created a single kingdom called the Kingdom of Solentoya. This kingdom was headed under the house of Castello-Ramos who had ruled the old kingdom Martoya since it's founding, the other 2 royal houses (House of Montaña and House Bosilas) remained in control of their old kingdoms, however as Grand Dukes, instead of kings. The treaty was spearheaded by king Xavier of Martoya who had been crowned King of Martoya only 3 years previous, he was seen as a very charismatic and popular king who had a high level of intelligence, which gave him the ability to push through this union - as part of the agreement he married Princess Juliana of the House of Montaña, who would later go on to rule as Consort for King Xavier II and King Felipe I until they were old enough to rule themselves, after the premature death of King Xavier I when his ship sunk in bad weather. For almost 2 centuries following this union Solentoya rapidly developed it's peoples living standards as well invested in their economy, focusing on education and industry to provide better opportunities for everyone. It was this idea that allowed Solentoya to become the socialliy liberal welfare sate it is today that looks after their worst off in society. Constitutional crisis of 1871 and the birth of Democracy Solentoya was ruled as an absolute monarchy until January 22nd 1871 when King Filipe IV died leaving no direct heir. This lead to an immediate crisis in Solentoya that went on for 6 years while different people fought with one another for the position of King. Most noted in this period was the attempted Coup by Grand Duke Pedro III of Montañas, this coup forced the current regency council to take desperate steps in order to preserve stability in the country - around this time republicanism was beginning to grow as the people called for democracy and end to being directly ruled by a monarch, a direct result of the current crisis facing the constitution and near bankruptcy brought on by the king. The regency council dissolved the current constitution and created the modern day constitutional monarchy which introduced full democracy to the nation. This change took all political powers away from the monarch apart from those which were seen as purely ceremonial, after this the council voted the late Kings nephew, Prince Xavier as King of Solentoya. This date is seen as a very important part of Solentoyan history, and is celebrated each year as a national holiday. Modern History Since the introduction democracy, Solentoya once again began to grow economically and is now seen as one of the most politically and civilly free countries in Natia, and also one the top countries in world. Following the 1970 election which saw the collapse of the Liberal Party and the domination of the Conservatives, that would go on for 2 decades, there was mass privatisation of many government owned industries. Previously impossible due to the power of unions, a tory super majority were able to push through it's changes with ease. While unpopular at first, the privatisation was able to create an economic boom going into the 80's, however by the late 80's the economy once again began to stagnate and eventually fall. This lead to a deep recession in the country and by the time of the 90's the fall of the conservative power. The Christmas bombings of 2004 remain to this day as the worst terrorist event to have hit Solentoya ever, its name derived from the fact the bombings occurred 3 days before Christmas. It was a series of explosions and attacks that spread across the nations capital and resulted in all air space being closed, and the city sent into lock down. It started when Arvair Flight 1095 exploded upon landing at King Xavier I Castello-Ramos International Airport just outside of San Luciana at 9:03 in the morning. The 747 Jumbo Jet broke in 2 as the front half burst into flames and burnt on the runway, while the rear half rolled of the runway and crashed into a Baia Papayan Airlines A319 in the process of boarding and then the terminal building causing extensive damage and even more loss of life. All 343 passangers and crew on the flight (mostly Solentoyan and Arvan, although victims came from 18 different countries) perished, while a further 47 in the terminal building and 19 on the boarding Baia Papayan airlines A319 also died. At 9:17 a bomb on the busy metro line through the city centre exploded and then 2 minutes later another on a suburban bus route in the north of the city exploded, killing a further 21 people. Finally, at lunch time (12:09) another attack took place where a group of masked men opened fire in a busy restaurant killing 11 people before themselves were shot by police. By 12:15 all schools, colleges and university still not broken up for the christmas holidays were put on official lockdown with no one being able to go in or out, it wouldn't be until 19:00 that night when people could officially leave. People were advised to stay home, and in the capital many central streets and highways were closed off and people not allowed to leave places of work or shops - a measure some criticised as extreme but deemed necessary considering the circumstances. Due to quick police work another attack outside of the main university was prevented. All in all 441 people were killed, with hundreds more injured. Following the attack, Prime Minister Ruth Montes recalled parliament from their christmas break and announced the creation of a new national holiday as an act of remembrance to the attacks of this day. It is widely considered to be one of Solentoyas darkest days. Geography To add once i'm on that map! Climate The Climate can vary slightly depending where you find yourself in Solentoya. In the north it is much drier and arid, compared to south which is more tropical and forested which makes for a wetter, more humid climate. Typically temperate doesn't vary a great deal, however some parts of the country have been known to get very hot. The highest recorded temperature was on July 24th 2003 in the village of Savlohia in the north where it reached 47.6°C. Largest Cities San Luciana Population: 3,259,012 San Luciana is the national capital of Solentoya and it's largest city. It lines along the coastline while sprawling inland across to the border. Anyone heading from the north to South has to either pass through the city centre or through it's extensive suburbs. The cultural centre of the country, as well as strict planning restrictions have kept the cities historic beauty while making it attractive to beach tourists who can enjoy the long Luciana beach. Alasanti Population: 1,299,942 Solentoyas newest, but fastest growing city. A modern metropolis in the far south of the country it was created two old towns merged and was then developed. It's modern skyline, as well as more relaxed planning laws (resulting in lower house prices) has allowed the city to attract a much younger demographic, as well a lot of high tech and renewable industries that are investing in Solentoya. Like most of the country, however, Alasanti acts as a major centre of beach tourism primarily aimed at younger people and the wealthy. Belém Population: 1,019,232 Found along the south facing coast line the east of the country, Belém is the more industrialised centre of Solentoya. It's easy coast access allows international trade to flow into and out of the city with ease. Despite being the industrial city and not drawing quite as any tourists as the other major cities, Belém is still an important historical city of Solentoya being the city that saw the end to the hostilities in the region and start of the creation of Solentoya. With it's historical significance and architecture it still draws in plenty of tourists. Valamaia Population: 993,034 Nicknamed 'La Fiesta' for being famed as the party city of Solentoya. It is the most popular among young adults and people wishing to party with it's beach front clubs and casino strip being it's main draw. Coincidentally it is also a popular destination for retirees who enjoy the sprawling countryside around the city that provide quiet and tranquility. This is turn has made Valamaia Solentoyas most conservative city - along with a significant Hae population. All despite the party nature of the city. Demographics Language The language of Solentoya is called Solish, the language is made up of a mix of Spanish, Portuguese and English, with the English being to a less extent. While accents can vary slightly different across the island, It is in the far north west where there is a slightly different dialect to Solish used. Their version has some influences of Hae (the language of Handaen) however, in conversation they can speak very easily with people from other parts of the nation. The Majority of Solentoyans are bilingual with the ability to speak the many different languages within the region. Religion Solentoya is a Christian country, and more specifically, catholic. However over the centuries the influence of religion has drained from the nation to the point where religion has zero influence in modern society - however, Christian holidays such as Christmas and Easter are still hugely popular cultural events. In the latest census report, 73% answered as having no religion, while a further 19% was made up of mostly Catholics and to a lesser extent, Protestants. 4% is Islam, mainly following the Hae branch, with the final 3% is a random mix of different religions such as Judaism &Hindu etc. Education Children in Solentoya go are expected to attend full time education from between the ages of 5 & 16. This system works with 2 tiers, 5 to 11 year olds (year 1 to 6) attend primary schools, while older 11 year olds to year olds (years 7 to 11) attend Secondary schools. After this point, education is no longer compulsory, but strongly advised. Teenagers can either go get a job or join an apprenticeship, or follow on with education, either by going to Six form for an extra year or attending a college. After this they then have the option to go to University. Government Solentoya is a parliamentary, constitutional monarchy. The Solentoyan political system operates under a framework laid out in the 1995 Constitution. Amendments require a two-thirds majority of Parliament, a majority through referendum, and Royal Assent. Solentoya has many elements of Direct Democracy which include popular initiatives, and mandatory referendums. The fundamental principles of the Constitution, as expressed in the articles guaranteeing human dignity, the separation of powers and the rule of law are valid in perpetuity. As of May 2019, Solentoya switched from a first past the post system to a Mixed Member proportional system. 50% (150) of seats are awarded through a FPTP system in single constituencies, while the other 50% (150) are awarded based on the percentage of votes parties won in the list vote. On top of this a 50 seat bonus is awarded to party winning the list vote. Unable to form a government following the recent April elections, fresh elections were held in late September, making it the 4th time Solentoyans had been to the ballot box in a matter of years. Due to political infighting within in the Conservatives and Social Democrats their share of the vote fell down, allowing the Peoples Party, Environmentalist, and Reformists to make substational gains. Major upset and shock was caused in the Elegante Sud constituency when the Reformist candidate Laura Irvine unseated an MP of 40+ years and ex-Social Democratic Party Deputy leader Marcelo Wheeler, which also happened to be a seat the Social Democrats had carried every election since the 1930s. Following the election, Daniel Cortez (Leader of the Reformist Party) was appointed Prime Minister by King Felipe and tasked with the job of forming a majority coalition, which he managed with Social Liberals - a party who had been overshadowed by the Reformists but shade a great many values and policy positions. National Holidays Solentoya celebrates numerous national holidays throughout the year. On these days by law every service except for essential services (Police, Fire Brigade & Hospitals) close. Along with these days off, workers are entitled to 28 days paid holiday a year. Solentoya in the Nation Song Contest While Solentoya didn't take part in NSC for many years it was still a popular tv show to follow each year. Sol TV officially applied for full membership in order to take part on 18th December of 2016. However due to a few voting irregularities in the time since, Solentoya didn't officially debut until 5th January 2019. In that time it did take part in the spin off show, the Waiting List Song Contest where it saw a great amount of success and hosted numerous times. Typical countries withdraw from WLSC upon joining NSC, however Sol TV decided to continue its participation in WLSC for the time being. NSC Results of Solentoya WLSC Results of Solentoya Spin Off Results of Solentoya